


All That I Need

by Squeemu



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, References to other characters including Noct, World of Ruin, the Promptio is mostly implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeemu/pseuds/Squeemu
Summary: The last time Gladio'd seen Hammerhead, the sun had still been out, even if only for a few hours a day. Now, it filtered weakly through the scourge, its light dusky and wan. Prompto seemed to like the place, though. He'd been out here for months, now, so when Gladio heard about a caravan in need of a hunter heading east, he figured it was about time to check the place out again.It hadn't changed much, from the look of things. The barricades were bigger, the buildings looked dirtier, everything worn and tired and thin.Everything and everybody, including Prompto.- - -A short drabble about Prompto and Gladio in WoR. The world is dark and their prince is gone, but there are still ways to make your own happiness.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	All That I Need

The last time Gladio'd seen Hammerhead, the sun had still been out, even if only for a few hours a day. Now, it filtered weakly through the scourge, its light dusky and wan. Prompto seemed to like the place, though. He'd been out here for months, now, so when Gladio heard about a caravan in need of a hunter heading east, he figured it was about time to check the place out again.

It hadn't changed much, from the look of things. The barricades were bigger, the buildings looked dirtier, everything worn and tired and thin. 

Everything and everybody, including Prompto.

But the little guy still lit up bright when he saw Gladio, running over to greet him with a grin on his face that could ward off daemons. Insisted on giving Gladio the "official tour," even, complete with every single memory he could think of involving Cindy.

"You even miss me?" Gladio laughed.

Prompto sniffed. "I've been keeping myself busy," he said, not answering the question at all, and opened a door, gesturing at the dark room beyond. "And this is my room. Or, uh, where they let me sleep, anyway." He flicked the light on.

It was a small, shitty room, papers and random gadgets scattered everywhere, and one narrow cot shoved against one wall. Prompto propped himself against a set of drawers he'd somehow managed to squish into the room. "So how long are you staying?"

Gladio shrugged. "Not sure. A few weeks, maybe. The hunters want to look around the area, load up the caravan with whatever they can find before we head back."

Prompto's mouth made a little sad "oh" at the _head back_. "Right," he sighed. Brightened again. "Well, I have you for a few days, anyway. Maybe you can help me and Cindy out with some stuff, too."

Gladio's mouth quirked up. "What've you got for me?"

Prompto grinned at him. "It's always an adventure with Cindy."

\- - -

A few days later, Gladio found himself back in Prompto's room, a beer in hand and a hard day's work behind him, taking out daemons and running errands for what felt like everyone in the outpost. They were sitting quietly, Prompto perched on his desk and Gladio on the cot, when Prompto suddenly asked, "You ever wish we'd never left Insomnia?" his heels kicking against the frame.

Gladio looked at him for a long moment. "What for? We would've been caught in the attack." He shrugged. "Don't know that anything would've turned out different." 

Prompto looked away, letting out a breath. "Yeah," he muttered, running his fingers over that little scrap of hair on his chin he called a beard. "I know. I just—"

He broke off, gesturing. Gladio gave him time to work it out. He'd figure out what he wanted to say without Gladio trying to stick words in his mouth.

"—just wish we could go back," he said finally. Gladio could hear the longing in his voice. It was a familiar ache. 

"You know we can't," Gladio said. "No use dwelling on it."

"Easy for you to say," Prompto muttered. "You're all, like, strong and buff and stuff. You've been training to do this since before you were born."

"Didn't get any lessons on the scourge." Gladio told him.

"But you learned how to fight."

"Protect," Gladio corrected. His father never would let him forget that difference.

Prompto rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I just—" he swallowed, "—miss things like, french fries, you know? And potato chips. And video games, and air conditioning, and—"

Gladio let him ramble. Didn't listen too close. It'd never done Gladio any good to think about all the stuff he couldn't have. His path had always been laid out for him, honor and duty and sacrifice. Even knowing that, though, he couldn't help but hear Prompto say, his voice a little off "—and Noct. And—and I even miss Iggy. I don't know. I mean, I know he's still around, but sometimes it feels like we lost him, too, when Noct left, y'know?"

Gladio's throat felt tight. "Yeah." He knew. He shook his head, trying to clear it. "Where is he, anyway?" He'd come out east a few months ago, chasing some new lead he didn't want to talk about yet.

Prompto let out a loud breath, like he was remembering an old argument. "Exploring some cave with Talcott, I think. Probably thinks there might be another tomb there. I don't know. He didn't really tell me very much."

Course not. Iggy never said a damn word, almost never asked if they wanted to come on his missions. Like the rest of them didn't care. But Gladio _was_ busy, and Ignis always got caught up in his research, instead of how they could help _now._

"Oh!" Prompto said, brightening. "But I do have some good news. Got that bike up and running."

Gladio arched an eyebrow. "That old junker?" he asked, impressed in spite of himself.

"Don't call her that," Prompto insisted. "She's, you know." He spread his hands like Gladio should know what the hell he was talking about. "A survivor."

Gladio snorted. "Ain't we all."

"So?" Prompto asked, his grin spreading wide across his face, bright enough Gladio could almost forget about the scourge. "You want to go for a ride?"

Like he could say no. "Sure," Gladio shrugged. "Why not?"

\- - -

Prompto couldn't help but show her off a little. "So finally Cindy suggested I replace that spark plug," he said, talking quickly and gesturing at the bike, too fast for Gladio to catch more than a few words. "I couldn't find an exact match, but I tinkered around with another one. And Cindy said it might work. Orrr that it might blow up in my face?" He brushed some hair out of his face, giving Gladio a sideways glance. "Uh, she was pretty sure it would blow up in my face, actually." He grinned. "But it didn't! She runs like a dream." He patted her gas tank fondly. 

Gladio looked at the motorcycle, then at Prompto, folding his arms across his chest. "A dream or a nightmare?" 

Prompto waved a threatening finger in his direction. "Don't even go there, dude. I don't talk shit about the things you love. Like that tattoo," and jabbed a finger towards Gladio's chest.

Gladio rolled his eyes, leaning forward just a little, getting in his personal space, making sure he got a good look. "Right," he drawled. "'Cause you can't think of anything bad to say."

Prompto sputtered, tearing his eyes off Gladio's chest and back to his bike. "Please," he protested. "Only out of respect for your delicate feelings."

Gladio laughed and Prompto swallowed, running a hand through his hair, making it look even messier than usual. "You _have_ actually ridden this thing before, right?" Gladio asked.

"Huh?" Prompto asked, blinking at him. "Oh! Pfft, yeah dude! Tons of times!" No more than five, Gladio translated. "Hasn't exploded yet! Plus we souped up the headlight, bright enough most daemons'll think twice before they get close."

Gladio let out a breath, stepping back. "Alright," he said, a little reluctantly. They were going to die on this deathtrap and there'd be no one left to tell Iggy what happened, but hell with it. "Let's get going then."

Prompto shot him a grin before turning to mess with the bike, dusting it off, making it into a whole production. He turned the key with relish and the engine sputtered to life before settling into a low purr. Prompto's mouth tugged up at the sound, with a happiness that was all his own. It tugged at Gladio's chest, too, seeing it. That Prompto could find something to be happy about, even now in the dark.

Maybe Gladio could, too.

Prompto clambered onto the seat, patting what little was left behind him. "Climb aboard," he said.

It wasn't going to work. Gladio's legs were too big for this. His _everything_ was too big for this. Already felt like he was about to fall off and they weren't even going anywhere yet. "Keep it slow!" he shouted over the roar of the engine. "This thing wasn't built for two people." 

"Better hold tight!" Prompto shouted back. Barely gave Gladio time to adjust before he revved the engine and the bike leapt forward. There was a dizzying lurch and Gladio reached out, wrapping his arms around Prompto. 

The bike picked up speed, the wind rushing past them, Gladio's hair whipping into his face. It almost felt like being in the Regalia again, only without any of the safety features. No seat belts, no doors, no Iggy behind the wheel. Instead, Prompto was driving, laughing against the darkness, his back warm against Gladio's chest. 

Gladio shifted, getting as comfortable as he could, and let the wind take his breath along with his worries. And for a few fleeting moments, he almost managed to forget about the rest of it, his world narrowed to Prompto's hair in his face, the purr of the bike under him, the dark flying by. 

Gladio found himself grinning, the fierce, wild grin in the middle of a really good fight. He hadn't felt this good in a long time.

Maybe next time, Prompto would let _him_ drive.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short drabble I wrote, back when I was trying to even wrap my head around Promptio as a serious ship. What better away to figure out how they work then write it, right? Lo and behold, a few months later and I ended up crazy about them.
> 
> I always struggle with fic titles, so this one is named after the lyrics in a song that has exactly the right vibes for heading out into a dark desert on a junky bike with your boyfriend sitting right behind you. The song is "La Luna" by Azedia, if you want to check it out!


End file.
